


Unexplained Duty

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Business, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian only knew some of what he was getting into.





	

Jim watched the new recruit carefully. If this man was going to be his right hand, the skills that he had with a rifle were not only the ones Jim needed.

Sebastian worked on the rifle, feeling the almost reptilian eyes on him, but being able to work under pressure was paying off in his favor. He assembled the rifle, then dissembled it before standing up. Keeping his eyes forward. 

Jim moved from behind his desk. "You, of course, will be expected to do more than be fast with your hands, Moran. If you intend to keep me alive, given this position also includes being a full time bodyguard. "

Seb didn't flinch as he felt himself being sized up, the position had not been fully explained but he was adaptable. "Of course, Sir. I assure you that protecting a charge from any threat will be my first priority. " 

Jim nodded, yes what he had learned about the Ex-Colonel made him the best person for the job of right hand. "You will be expected to follow any order given, but as my Sniper few problems will come your way. Now, being my top man however means that you will have even more responsibility."

Right hand? Sebastian didn't have much options, given his skill set and violent tendencies normal employment was out. So he could handle the job of bodyguard and anything that came along with it, even if The Spiders reputation had preceded him. "Of course, Mr. Moriarty. I will do my best to not displease you."

Jim moved around to the desk, moving the forms closer to the other man. "Please sign and then our work can begin. "


End file.
